I love you even when you're undercover
by rookiebluenatalie
Summary: Andy and Sam exchange I love you's within a week of Sam leaving her unexpectedly and going undercover. Andy has to make a tought choice between moving on or waiting for him. I do not own Rookie BLue.
1. Just the Begining

Just the beginning of the story.. I plan on making this a fairly long story and will update daily and add new chapters at the very least every other day. I do not own Rookie Blue but I did the world would be close to perfect;)

I walk into parade room and the room fills with silence. I look around trying to see what was wrong and I realize they were staring at me. I slide into the chair next to Traci and shoot her a questioning look. She glances over to me only to shoot her eyes back to the front and land on Sargent Best. He looks at me with a hint of apology in his eye and sees the cluelessness in mine.

He starts off stating the assignment for the day and then hands over the attention to Jerry. At that moment I felt my stomach turn. The look in Jerry's eyes told a story, like he was sorry for something, but I just didn't know what. Then it hit me as I looked around the room for Sam uh I mean Officer Swarek. He wasn't in the back by Oliver where he usually was and I realized Oliver had a look of sorrow filling his eyes as he avoided looking into mine. Why is everyone so sad? Where is Sam? Just as I began to get up Jerry interrupts me and starts to talk. "As you may have notice one out finest is not at parade today." slowly inhaling as he started to continue, " Last night he was called undercover by Boyd." " He has been reassigned to Vancouver and we don't know when he will be back." "We don't have anymore details but will let you know if we hear anything."I felt all eyes land on me as I got up and ran out of the room. Why did he leave without me? Without even telling me? Not even a week ago I told him I loved him and he said it back, I thought everything was fine.. but I guess I was wrong.

~Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada~

"Why am I here Boyd?" hoping the frustration in my voice was coming across as I shouted to him. I look around at the crappy apartment remembering what it was like when I went undercover. But I didn't want to be undercover I just want to be with Andy.

"Listen Sam I know what you're thinking, but hear me out. I pulled you undercover BECAUSE of McNally. Ever since she became your rookie you haven't been going undercover and have been turning down Guns and Gangs which is what you really want to do. She has been distracting you. You have let her in and it bothers me.. it really God damn bothers me. She ruined 8 months of you working undercover, she ruined 8 months that I had spent making sure everything went right and so you weren't hurt. She ruined one of the biggest chances I had of making my career in the big leagues. But you didn't care now did you?"

"Listen she didn't ruin anything. It wasn't anyone's fault. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. You need to back off of Andy because she did nothing to you. I don't go undercover anymore because she made me realize how much of a self absorbent bastard you are. You never had my back while I was undercover and I'm surprised I'm still alive as it is today." Sam said as the anger was spreading throughout his body as he clenched his fists tightly preparing to fight if Boyd kept saying things about McNally that weren't true.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat glaring at Boyd not knowing if he should yell at him or beat the living shit out of him. As he thought about he knew Andy would be disappointed in him he he beat him up but knew that yelling at Boyd wasn't going to do anything either. Suddenly he feels a sharp blow to his cheek and falls back hitting his head on the floor in the undercover apartment. He looks up at Boyd and realizes that it wasn't his choice if he beat Boyd up because Boyd was going to beat him up. Mumbling under his breath he starts to stand up and Boyd kicks him right where it really hurts. Shaken up a bit he looks Boyd dead in the eye and says "You sir are going down."

I could read Sam's reaction which gave me a little more motivation. Sam was the reason his undercover operations were failing, he was the reason that his stats were low. No, no, no. It wasn't Sam's fault it was McNally's fault. That little bitch made Sam into a completely different person. She blew his biggest undercover operation EVER.. and why? Because she "loved him". The second he thought of the operation he felt someone tackle him from behind.

Sam was sitting on top of him pounding his fists into that bastards face. All Sam could feel was anger and a little bit of adrenaline rush. The way he spoke about Andy had pushed him over the limit. Andy was the only reason he had to keep smiling throughout the day. The only reason he should keep living, she got him through the day.

"Traci I can't believe he just left without telling me or even saying goodbye. Things were going soo good. I had told him I loved over the weekend when we went out for burgers and without even blinking he said he loved me back. Is there something wrong with me? Why do all the guys I ever love end up leaving me?" Andy sobbed into Traci's hands not letting go of the key to Sam's apartment. All Traci could think of is when Sam gets back that he was going to be living in hell for quite sometime. "Listen Andy, I know its hard but Sam probably had good intentions for not telling you." she spoke while grinding her teeth thinking about why Sam would ever leave Andy knowing that she loved him and he loved her. She quickly shoke off the thoughts while returning her attention back to Andy. "Think about it. Why would Sam give you the key to his apartment if he wanted to leave you? He loves you Andy you just have to trust me on this one."

"I bet Boyd forced him to go on this undercover assignment. There is no way Sam would just leave me after what happened. I knew I could never trust Boyd. And know I am standing here thinking about my boyfriend being in danger while Boyd is probably sitting somewhere, slacking off, not even paying attention to if Sam is safe." Andy said as her sadness faded away and was replaced by anger.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam slowly blinked as he was just waking up. Suddenly he felt restraints on his hands and on his feet. As he looked up he saw Boyd and.. and.. and Jaime Brennan?! Before he could think about what was going on he feels a sharp blow to the face.

"Traci can you talk to Steve to see if he can track down Sam and see where he is? But tell him to make sure to keep it on the down low though please." Andy says slightly smiling as she looks up to see Traci's reassuring face staring down at her. "Of course Andy, I will do anything to help you find Sam and sort through this mess." Traci replies trying to convince Andy to stop worrying so much even though she knows it is not going to work.

"Hey Oliver I need to talk to you." Traci says looking at Oliver motioning him over. "Umm can it wait? I have a ton of paperwork I have to get to and still need to finish processing this deadbeat." Traci shoots him a look and he knows automatically that it is something that needed to be taken care of right then. He hands over his deadbeat to Diaz and Epstein and turns to start walking over to Traci. As he approaches he asks her whats wrong but she just shakes her head and responds "I need to talk to you in Interrogation Room 1." "Okay I reply sensing the need of urgency.

"Okay I know you know more about Sam leaving then Jerry is telling us so spill it. Tell me everything.." "Traci I honestly know nothing. He left without giving me any details. All I know is that Boyd took him without even letting Sam choose if he wanted to go or not." "Okay well this is tearing Andy apart. We need to do something and we need to do it now." Traci stopped and thought for a couple of seconds before continuing, "Have Chris, Frank, Jerry, Gail, Dov, and Noelle meet me in the parade room after shift. I have a plan on how to get Sam back." giving Ollie a deceiving look.


	4. Chapter 4

~After shift in the parade room~

"Okay I have gathered you all here as it has come to my attention that McNally is having one of those famous gut feelings that Sammie is in trouble. " Ollie said before turning to the white board behind him.

*Click* Ollie put a magnet on a picture of Boyd. He turned back around to face everyones undivided attention. "Boyd, Donovan Boyd. He has pulled Sammie undercover multiple times put this time it has been a little different. He left no notice and basically dropped off the face of the Earth with Sammie right behind him. We suspect this has something to do with Drugs since that is Sammie's specialty, at least it was." as he shot Andy a quick wink. "We have contacted the DEA and Guns'N'Gangs to see if they have any information on where he might have taken Sammie. And that my friend is where in lies the problem. Both agencies said that Boyd requested 2 weeks vacation with very little notice last week. In my head I think this is a bizarre coincidence but then my gut keeps telling me something is a little fishy."

Andy stood up to face her fellow officers. "I personally think that this has something to either do with Hill or Brennan. Those are two of the biggest cases Boyd and Sam. I mean Officer Swarek worked on together."

Traci put an arm around Andy and said "Sweetie you don't need to hide it anymore we all know about you and Swarek."

Andy shot Traci an astonished glance and then quickly looked around the room to see everyone nodding their heads in response to what Traci had said. "Then we have you made us keep hiding it from y'all if you guys already knew all along?" Andy said with a hint of anger in her voice since Sam and Andy had gone through tons of hoops and obstacles to hide it from their friends.

"We wanted to see how long you guys could hide it..., and Jerry started a bet on it so I couldn't just surrendered $40 bucks that easily could I? Another reason was probably payback for ditching us so many times at the Penny."

"and Swarek "forgetting" about poker nights" Jerry added.

"All that aside we need to check on Andy's leads. And it looks like Jerry owes me $50 bucks." Ollie said as he winked at Andy which made her feel a bit less tense and let her momentarily forget that Sam was in trouble and be able to let out a small laugh.


End file.
